LSK Drabbles
by l0lidragon
Summary: A list of LSK drabbles. Sun centric, but not limited to just Sun. Requests are open.


Hi everyone! I noticed as I was perusing the archives that there aren't many (Like seriously) Grisia/Lesus centered fics on here, which makes me pretty butthurt seeing as how they're pretty much my favorite pairing on there ;n;  
So, since I'm not the best for finishing things like I should, I decided to just post some of my drabbles instead of a fullblown chaptered fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a day like any other day for the Sun Knight Platoon, aside from the fact that their Knight Captain Sun himself had decided to tag along, mumbling something about making sure they don't cause any more trouble, and while Adair was suspicious that he merely wanted to get in on the latest gossip due to feeling left out recently, the Vice-Captain merely followed silently as Sun lead the way through the street. After finishing their last round before lunch, the platoon had requested to visit the tavern for a while, not making eye contact as to make their leader angry.

Sun paused, thinking about how delicious wine is and how irritating it was that he couldn't drink to his heart's content in front of them. (They could have even paid his expense as apology for gossiping when they should be working!) "T-That it, if you don't mind!" Ed, afraid of the blank stare they were receiving, stuttered his words out, carefully looking up as Sun smiled in his usual blinding way. That, of course, only scared them even more. "Why should I, Sun, a mere servant of the God of Light, mind my own Sun Knight Platoon eating and drinking their fill for lunch? Surely the benevolent God of Light would want his children to be happy and holy, just like him."

After going on about the God of Light for another 20 minutes as punishment for them drinking without him, he stopped, waving them into the tavern, then quickly shut the door behind Adair, who was the last one to go in. Finally free from having to talk, he felt quite hungry himself. "Hmm... Seems like it would be time for the hanging to be over..." He mumbled to himself, hoping in his heart of hearts that Judgement Knight would be finished by now. Walking as quickly as possible, he made his way to the usual meeting spot for his best friend in the world.

When Judgement saw him, his eyes twinkled. Nodding silently, he watched as Grisia passed him on the way to the public bathroom, hoping that the criminal wouldn't really have too much to say in his goodbye speech. Honestly, watching murderers die always had a rather nauseating effect on him. After what seemed like an eternity, Lesus felt as if the hell that he so often spoke of actually did exist, and it's place was in that room where he was forced to watch some random person slowly die. Meanwhile, Sun could only wonder from the bathroom just how long it took to hang someone. All you need is some rope! Who needs chairs? String him up already!

The criminal finally met with his well deserved demise, and, much to Sun's surprise, Judgement had been in such a hurry to get back, he forgot his usual vomiting ritual. "How'd it go?" It was an unneeded question, and Judgement didn't bother with an answer as he reached his friend the wrapped object that he had come for. Receiving a giant smile in return, he stopped and stared as Sun ate the usual blueberry pie. Judgement Knight couldn't help but take notice of how his unusually long eyelashes cast shadows on his perfect milky white skin, and without realizing it, his lips had curved into something that would have been referred to as a smile had his face not been forever frozen in a scowl. However, Sun had long since become accustomed to his best friend's expressions, and he looked up, surprised for a moment at the unusual display of emotion, no matter how small. "Lesus...? What's funny? Did I miss something?"

If he were capable of being embarrassed, he would have blushed at the fact that he had just been caught smiling at the man he seemed to be paying way too much attention, but instead of giving the advocate of light a proper explanation, he merely coughed slightly, leaning forward and wiping off a smudge of blueberry goo. "You're messier than a five year old, Grisia." Allowing his lips to curve even more, he revealed a smile that was so bright, no one would believe it was actually the Judgement Knight that they saw every day.

Sun himself couldn't help but stare, wide eyed, as he licked the sweet substance off of his fingers, and while he was shocked, (didn't Lesus hate sweets? Why not let him lick it off?) a warm feeling overcame him, making it hard to breathe as their eyes locked for a moment that seemed like eternity. Had they not been sitting in a public restroom, it would have been a scene quite fitting for one of those disgustingly happy romance novels Pink had occasionally forced him to read while he was still training to be a holy knight.

As Judgement's face twisted, Sun finally let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding in a small, forced laugh. But deep down, Judgement couldn't deny that while most sweets were the epitomy of all that is evil, the blueberry liquid from Sun's lips had a certain... tasty aspect to them. Raising his eyebrows in small surprise, he cocked his head to the side. Could Sun's lips have made desserts... delicious?


End file.
